Chickens?
by BinnieTheKing
Summary: Naruto never backs down from a challenge, even when it means...kissing Sasuke? Gay chicken  and crack  inspired AU. Warning: Rated T for language and homosexual tendencies. SASUNARU.


**Well...here is my first fanfic. Thanks a lot to my unofficial beta kiohates 3! I probably wouldn't be posting it if it wasn't for her!**

**WARNING: SASUNARU. And also random slash. Don't say I didn't warn you. Please enjoy. And review. Just remember: criticism is constructive, but flames shall be put out faster than you can say "Believe it!" .**

Naruto walked up to the front door of his friend Kiba's house with a huge smile on his face. He spotted Akamaru in the window and waved, knowing the dog would act as a doorbell. Excitedly, the pooch jumped off the couch into the depths of the house.

Fidgeting with eagerness, Naruto put his hands in his pockets to help keep himself still. It seemed like forever since he had been around. Three weeks wasn't an incredibly long time to be out of town, but after only seeing Jiraiya for said three weeks, he craved the company of people his own age. (Sure his guardian was a lot of fun even when he was being strict, but there was only so much _research_ Naruto could handle before he ditched the author.) Naruto was thrilled when Kiba told him he'd get the guys together for a party and he couldn't wait to see him and Shika and Choji…

The door opened to reveal Kiba's sister Hana. "Hey, you! The old guy finally decided to give you back?"

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, I ate too much ramen and he got tired of paying for it."

Laughing amiably, the older Inuzuka sibling opened the door wider for the blonde to enter. "C'mon in, I think the boys are down in the basement."

The Inuzuka house was full of barks as their large pack of dogs became aware of the new guest. Naruto always marveled at how the family could keep that many pets and still keep the house so tidy. Three dogs jumped on him before he could reach the basement steps.

"Whoa, easy there guys," he grunted, trying to push away their wet noses and eager tongues. "I'm pretty sure I don't know any of you that well yet. At least take me to dinner first."

With a roll of her eyes Hana whistled and the dogs dispersed. "Have fun and don't trash anything!" she called, going up to the solitude of her room.

Naruto straightened up and ran down the stairs, not caring that his clothes and hair were disheveled from the dog attack. "HEY GUYYYYS!" he called out, rounding the bend at the end of the stairs. "I'm ba- huh?"

The sight that met Naruto was not _at all_ what he'd been anticipating. Neji was off pacing in a corner, pinching the bridge of his nose in agitation while Lee, Shikamaru and Choji were sitting on the couch staring at Kiba and Shino…..who were poised to kiss at any second.

Kiba turned his attention away from Shino and smiled at Naruto. "Hey! Look who finally decided to show up!" All the boys looked up. Several cheers and 'Hi Naruto's were heard as Kiba ran over to tackle Naruto into a bear hug. The blonde's arms twitched but he couldn't hug back.

All he could do was sputter, "Wh-wh-WHAT WAS GOING ON HERE?"

"Haha, we were about to play a game," his host responded.

Naruto raised an eyebrow skeptically. "That didn't look like a game to me."

Shino slowly turned his head toward Naruto. "It's called gay chicken and it is designed to see which of the participants is unafraid of close contact of the homosexual variety."

"Huh?"

"It's a game to see which guy chickens out of kissing another guy first," Shikamaru replied with a sigh. "Shino's idea, but I think it kinda sounds like a drag…"

"That's only because you're too lazy to pull away," Choji muttered, not without some disappointment, in between mouthfuls of chips.

Kiba pulled Naruto over to the couch. "Shino just challenged me, so you didn't miss the first round. But we have no takers to challenge the winner."

In his usual overdramatic style, Lee pounded his fists on his legs, looking like he was about to spring out of his seat. "I would challenge the winner, but I have to win my own round fair and square! And since Neji is my sworn rival, I MUST DEFEAT HIM FIRST! But he won't play!"

Naruto snickered. Lee was a strange kid, but it certainly made hanging around with him interesting. Neji, however, didn't seem to appreciate it. Stopping his pacing, he glared daggers at Lee. "I already told you I will _not_ participate in this ridiculous game! And stop calling me your rival!"

"What are the rules, anyway?" Naruto inquired. His curiosity was getting the better of him.

"You are supposed to approach each other as if you are going to kiss and whoever pulls away is the loser," Shino whispered in his eerie way. It made the game sound almost dangerous.

_Doesn't seem too hard, _Naruto thought before something occurred to him. "But what if neither of you pulls away?" Suddenly Naruto wasn't sure he liked the sound of this game.

Shino chuckled from behind his collar. "Then you kiss. But it doesn't usually get that far. If it were to happen, I suppose the rules would remain the same."

"And that would mean….?"

"Whoever pulls out of the kiss first is the loser."

Naruto considered this. If it didn't usually get that far, he didn't see a problem with versing the winner. Kiba…well he didn't think Kiba would win the first round. And Shino…. if it really came down to it, Naruto supposed he wouldn't mind losing if the boy was a bit too forward. "Okay, I'll play winner."

Kiba smiled. "Excellent. Then let's get to it."

Naruto joined Shikamaru on the couch. "I sure hope you know what you're getting yourself into Naruto," the boy cautioned.

"Couldn't you just settle for a hello?" Naruto grumbled. Genius or not, formalities were nice every once and a while.

Shika sighed. "Just watch."

Kiba and Shino resumed their positions, standing face to face in front of the couch. Shino pulled down the insanely tall collar of his jacket to reveal a smirk. Kiba laughed, "You're going down buddy."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Lee, you referee and tell us when to go."

Lee nodded, his face set in a very serious expression. "Ready? Set?"

"I can't watch this," Neji said, turning to face the wall.

"GOOOOO!" Lee called in a sing-song voice.

The two boys gravitated towards each other, Kiba's eyes still open and Shino's….well it was always a guess with him in those dark glasses. Their lips caught each others and the spectators all seemed to hold their breath, waiting for one to pull away. Lee started counting the seconds quietly. "Five….six…seven…"

Shino suddenly gasped and pulled his head away, the back of his hand flying to his mouth. He turned to their host, expressionless. "Well played, Inuzuka," he said with a nod.

Naruto shook his head. "What just happened?" he whined.

Kiba laughed mischievously. But didn't offer an explanation.

Shikamaru's shoulders slumped forward. "Geez, Naruto." He glanced warily at Kiba. "You licked him, didn't you." He didn't bother to phrase it as a question, not needing the wink and suggestive lip-licking from Kiba to confirm his suspicion.

_Oh crap_… "Is that even allowed?" Naruto asked.

Everyone except for Neji, who was covering his ears so he couldn't hear the conversation, looked at Lee. "Well, since it was never established in the rules…I say its fair game. VICTORY TO KIBA!"

Naruto gulped. This was not what he signed up for, but a challenge was a challenge. He stood, ready to take on his best friend.

"Round two: Kiba versus Naruto!" Lee called.

Taking in the blonde's slightly uncomfortable expression, Kiba chuckled. "Don't worry. I don't use the same trick twice."

"HEY! I'm not worried! I'm gonna beat you," Naruto boasted. _Heh, doesn't matter. I can hold out no matter what he tries_.

"Good luck, Naruto," Choji mumbled.

Naruto nodded, eyes narrowed.

"Ready?" Lee asked. Both boys shook their heads in the affirmative, staring each other down. "Set?" They puckered their lips. "GOOO!"

Briefly, Naruto considered closing his eyes so he wouldn't know where Kiba's lips were, but he realized what a bad idea that was when he saw the face his imagination sprung on him in Kiba's place. A very pale face. With dark eyes….

A cold voice came from the other side of the room as both boys were about to kiss. "I had no idea you swung that way, Naruto."

_Oh no. Not **him**_. The blonde was so shocked, his knees gave out and he fell forward, lips still puckered.

Kiba's eyes widened as he realized Naruto's face was flying towards him. He stepped backwards on instinct, but the blonde's face collided with his chest and they both fell to the floor.

Sasuke smirked. "You pulled away, Inuzuka. Guess that means the dobe wins?"

Naruto jumped to his feet, face growing red with anger and embarrassment. Pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke, he shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK IS _HE_ DOING HERE?"

"Sorry Naruto, but even if you don't like him, Sasuke is my friend, too," Kiba said, his tone apologetic.

To say he didn't like Sasuke was an understatement. The boy was just so…..infuriating. He was arrogant and rude _and_ a show-off who loved to make Naruto look like an idiot every chance he got. And he got plenty of chances. With the last names Uchiha and Uzumaki, they were always next to each other in class. But what was perhaps the worst was that everyone liked the jerk! He had fangirls falling at his feet, throwing panties at him every time he passed and every teacher was so impressed by his genius and seemingly excellent behavior, it was impossible to get to this guy the way he got to Naruto.

Still too stunned to speak, the blonde watched as Sasuke passed him and reached a hand out to Kiba. The brunette gripped it and pulled himself up. "I guess you're right about Naruto winning." He cast a glance to the ref. "Lee?"

"You did pull away before Naruto fell on you so…VICTORY TO NARUTO!" Lee raised his arm and pointed it towards Naruto's side, making it official.

Onyx eyes watched Naruto intently, Uchiha Glare Intimidation Level set to 'mocking,' making note of the extremely agitated expression on the younger boy's face. _He's pissed. Too bad, I'm not missing an excuse to kiss him_… "Anybody going to take on the winner?" Sasuke asked. Nobody moved to answer, the tension between the raven and the blonde too thick. "No? Hn. I guess I'll do it."

Neji looked up to see the newest addition to their party. "Oh no, not you too!" he gasped, exasperated. But this time he didn't go back to his corner, the allure of an inevitably interesting battle was much greater than his prudery.

Regaining his bearings, Naruto laughed. "Hah! You think you can win against me?"

"If what I saw was any indication of your skills, dobe, I have nothing to worry about. It was sheer luck you won that round."

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto's fists were shaking with anger. "I _will_ beat you."

"Naruto, I really don't think that's a good idea," Shika warned for the second time that night. Naruto may be oblivious to many things, but he was perhaps _worst_ at figuring out when someone was romantically or sexually interested in him, as Sasuke so clearly was. It was like he could barely look at Naruto for five seconds before he started drooling. And when they were changing after gym? He barely hid his ogling. Naruto was going to end up a rape victim if Sasuke didn't keep his frustration in check. Playing gay chicken with him was probably the worst idea ever. Shika also got the sneaking suspicion that Sasuke's feelings were returned, the dobe just hadn't caught on yet. But no one ever listened to Shikamaru unless it revolved around tests.

"I'm not backing down Shika. No way!" the blonde growled, eyes never leaving Sasuke's onyx glare.

The Uchiha's smirk never faltered. "Hn. I guess in this case it's appropriate to put your money where your mouth is."

"You're on! Start us up Lee!"

Out of respect for the rivals, Lee got up from the couch to bow. "Play fair, or it's a rematch." Upon straightening up, his eyes darted from Naruto to Sasuke. "Ready? Set?" The boys sat on the edge of their seats, staring at the wide-eyed ref just waiting for the word… "GO!"

Gazes still locked, the boys moved in slowly, highly suspicious of the other's movements. A funny feeling had settled into the pit of Naruto's stomach. He recognized if from before when he had seen Sasuke's face in his mind as he went to kiss Kiba. It was…like butterflies. Panic was setting in. _I can't be getting butterflies over **Sasuke**. But I can't quit!_ The mere thought of it made him shudder. Time seemed to slow down, but the pale boy's face was still inching closer. _Maybe if I just don't think about him and do it, it will work out okay_. Emptying his mind, Naruto breathed deeply through his nose, hoping to disperse the butterflies in his stomach. It was actually working…up until their lips made contact.

Sasuke met Naruto with intensity, the force of his lips so great he was pushing Naruto's into his teeth. He seemed perfectly content to keep pressing on like that, apparently hoping to make the inside of Naruto's mouth bleed enough he would win. That wasn't good enough for the blonde. He would not go down without a fight. At least, that's what he told himself as he started to part his lips to teasingly suck on Sasuke's bottom lip. He could've sworn he heard the raven groan, but the older boy didn't respond, nor did he start to move away. Feeling bolder, Naruto began moving his mouth against Sasuke's. Somewhere along the line his goal changed, his lips desiring a response rather than a retreat.

Cautiously at first, but gaining confidence, Sasuke felt his opponent's tongue swipe at his lips. He parted his without any recollection of when he'd let that message escape his brain, but suddenly Naruto's tongue was in his mouth and he really wanted it to stay there. His hands found their way to the other boy's biceps. Sucking on the blonde's tongue, he wanted to pull the boy closer…

Suddenly, Sasuke shoved Naruto back, their mouths still connected by a string of saliva. Rubbing it off, the Uchiha was staring at Naruto, his expression inscrutable.

"VICTORY TO NARUTOOOO!" Lee shouted, disrupting the awkward silence that had fallen over the crew once the players had parted.

"There should be no winner you imbecile," Neji grumbled under his breath. "They were practically making out…" He started to massage his temples, his nerves shot by the day's…festivities.

"Good work, Naruto," Kiba cheered, giving his pal a clap on the back while Sasuke continued to stare at them.

"Hey boys! The pizza's here. Get your asses to the kitchen before the dogs eat it!" Hana called from the basement door.

"C'mon guys, food!" Kiba motioned for everybody to head towards the stairs. Choji was gone in an instant, moving quickest when food was involved, followed by Lee, Shino and Neji. Shikamaru glanced from Sasuke's still motionless form to Naruto, who was smiling smugly from his win. With a dramatic sigh, he trudged towards the stairs.

"Hey guys," Kiba called over the railing, "would you mind bringing up some extra chairs? I'm gonna go snag us some pizza."

Naruto nodded. "Sure we'll be right up."

Their host disappeared and Naruto smirked at Sasuke. "Come on, he keeps them over here," he indicated a stack of folding chairs clearly visible behind the couch.

Breaking out of his haze, the Uchiha frowned. "I know. Just because I lost the game doesn't mean I'm blind."

"Aw, don't be a sore loser Sasuke."

"I am not a sore loser, you moron."

"Then why are you pouting? Jealous that I'm such a good kisser?" Immature as ever, Naruto stuck his tongue out. He took great pleasure in the fact that now he had a way to goad the older boy. And it was working.

"You call that a kiss? That was nothing."

The dobe completely missed the dangerous look that came over those onyx eyes. That was probably why he responded with, "Oh yea, well I didn't see you doing any fancy lip work. That was all me! I doubt you can even lead a kiss." His arms folded across his chest, giving him an almost childlike look of defiance.

"Hn. Is that another challenge, dobe?"

"If you're not too chicken to take it."

_The bastard probably doesn't even realize he's flirting with me. Oh well_. Sasuke tackled the blonde to the couch, pinning his wrists over his head. "I'm definitely not a chicken, Naruto…"

Naruto's protests were muffled by Sasuke's mouth as their lips met for the second time that day. Now it was Sasuke's turn to nibble on the pink lips of his companion. He trailed kisses down the pinned boy's tan throat. "You know," Naruto began, "I'd say you were looking for an excuse to kiss me."

"And I'd say you were looking for an excuse for me to kiss you. Maybe you aren't as stupid as you look, dobe," Sasuke whispered in his ear.

"Maybe you aren't _that_ bad a kisser."

Sasuke grinned . "Hn. I plan to make you _absolutely certain_ of that." He leaned down again for another heated kiss

Three slices and ten minutes later, Kiba bounded down the stairs, wondering what was taking those two so long. "Hey Naruto! Sasuke!" Rounding the bend at the end of the stairs, he found them- lip-locked on the couch. And was that….tongue action? Oh yes, yes it was. He burst out laughing. "Oh shit! I _knew_ it!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked up, completely scandalized. Both had bruised lips and a bit of drool pooling at the corner of their mouths.

"Don't you _dare_ tell anyone about this," Sasuke growled, Uchiha Glare Intimidation Level at 'instant death.'

"I have to tell one of them! Shikamaru owes me twenty bucks 'cause you're not up to third base yet!" he called as he raced up the stairs. "Shika, give me twenty!"


End file.
